Love Games
by Clocktower
Summary: Seras and Integra engage in various kinks with each other. Loosely connected scenes, explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Dungeon Master. **

The black stone walls absorbed the light from the coals sitting in a thick iron brazier, making the other objects in the room stand out all the more. A chair, a table, iron manacles and other things, including a blond haired woman in a thin robe. Integra sat close to the coals, letting the heat seep into her while she waited. A distant clock chimed ten, and she clicked her tongue. Seras was late.

Hurried footsteps announced the arrival of Seras, who stood in the doorway with her body turned demurely to the side, aware she'd dallied too long. Integra tapped her wrist where a watch might have been, and Seras hung her head. She looked up slightly to see Integra pointing at the floor. The tall woman got to her hands and knees and crawled forward like a wiped dog, stopping at her master's feet.

Putting a slippered toe beneath the vampire's chin, Integra forced her head and gaze upward. "You're late," Integra said.

"I'm sorry, master," Seras said.

"Do you have an excuse?"

"No, I have no excuse," she said. "Master."

The "master" came too late and Integra smiled grimly, letting Seras know her mistake had been noted. "Get up and remove your shirt," Integra said.

Seras obeyed, and stood at attention, shirtless, wearing only a black bra that was too small for her. Integra could see the ring piercing through her belly button, and also saw the rings through Seras's nipples under the bra. "Off with the bra," Integra said.

Seras took it off, and Integra got up to inspect Seras's chest. She pulled at one of the rings, stretching the nipple out until Seras whimpered. There was a long wooden box held together by iron bands resting on a steel trolley. From it Integra took a long silver chain that split into two with fasteners at the short ends.

She hooked each through the piercings on Seras's nipples and pulled. Seras came forward when she felt her skin stretch. "Remove your skirt," Integra said.

Seras undid the buckled and slid the garment over her narrow hips, letting it fall around her ankles. "Pick it up," Integra said.

The chain was kept tight as Seras bent, trying to stretch herself out so the rings wouldn't pull on her skin so much. It was a fruitless effort, as her large breasts were held high while gravity and the chain engaged in a tug of war over them. Working just her fingers, Integra extended the chain slowly, one tiny link at a time, until Seras's fingertips brushed the end of her shed skirt.

"Come on, pick it up," Integra said, forcing impatience into her voice.

"Master, I can't reach."

She let a few more links go through her fingers and Seras was able to reach the shirt. "Good, now toss it on the floor over there," Integra said, and was obeyed. "Kick your shoes off. There, now turn around for me."

Seras turned and Integra gave her the slack to do so. Over her buttocks was a black triangle of cloth, held there by a thin band that circles around her hips. The string leading down disappeared between Seras's buttocks, and Integra gave the top part of the garment a pull. "What if I had some underwear like this made for you out of silver wire, would you like that, Seras?"

"No, master," Seras said.

"Why not?"

"It burns, master."

Integra bid her to turn back around by tugging the chain. "Good thing these aren't pure silver, then," she said. "How do you like the one between your legs?"

Seras blushed. "I-it's nice, master."

"Is it? How so?"

"It...tingles all the time. So do the others."

Integra moved forward, pressing against Seras's back. The vampire's skin was at room temperature, and while soft it gave her the impression of a leather coat rather than a living thing. She slipped her hand down the front of Seras's panties felling around in the damp, moist flesh for the hard bite of the ring that pieced her clitoris. She also felt the stubble of pubic hair.

"You're letting yourself go, Police Girl," Integra said.

"Sorry, master, I've been so..."

"Busy? Do I work you too hard, Police Girl?"

"No, master."

"What have you been busy doing, then?"

"I..."

"Enough," Integra said. "Have a seat on that table and show me what you've been busy doing."

Seras climbed onto the table and sat with her legs spread and feet planted. Integra hadn't left her enough chain to lay back, and so she braced herself on one hand, while the other she put in her mouth and sucked. When it was slick, she put her fingers between her legs, spreading herself open and rubbing the area around the ring. Her eyes closed, and her mouth slacked.

Integra watched, studying the vampire's face carefully as well as her other small movements. The pace at which she moved her hand, the frequency and force of her vestigial breathing, how her eyes squinted and muscles clenched. She knew when Seras was at her peak, and when the signs all added up she tugged sharply on the chain and said "Stop."

Seras pulled her hand quickly from under her panties and let out a hard breath, one that spoke of frustration. "Clean your fingers," Integra said, and Seras put them again in her mouth, sucking them clean save for a thin layer of spit.

"Turn over on your hands and knees," Integra said, moving forward to run the chain between Seras's legs as she assumed the position Integra wanted. Using her hand on the vampire stomach, she raised her buttocks up and bid her to keep the position while she went to the box on the trolley, leaving the chain on the table with Seras.

Integra came around to where Seras could see her holding a cat-o-nine tails. She dangled it in front of the vampire's face, knowing her night vision would let her see each stinging tip. "Notice the silver tips," Integra said, letting them trail over Seras's face. "Had you been on time, maybe I would have let you finish what you were doing earlier."

"I'm sorry, master," Seras said.

Integra smirked and moved around to where Seras's buttocks were. She took the chain and tugged, feeling Seras twitch. She twitched more when Integra let the whip's tails trail lightly over her buttocks. She gave them two light taps before swinging with force. The leather slapped against Seras's flesh, and she cried out. Again when they connected from the other side. Each cheek had become red, and Integra could see a few spots that had gone purple.

"Brace yourself," Integra said, one of the few mercies she'd show. The whip connected with a louder crack and thin rivulets of blood oozed from gashes in Seras's otherwise smooth, pale buttocks. The vampire shrieked and shrieked again when the whip returned from the other side, drawing more blood. Integra allowed a few seconds between strikes, not wanting the pain from one to dull the next. Seras now only screamed on every other blow, and whimpered in between.

She stopped and went back to the vampire's face, letting the bloody strips dangle in front of her. Seras's face was stained red with bloody tears, and she opened her mouth to catch the droplets of blood that came off the whip as Integra shook it. She then flipped it around, presenting Seras's lips with the handle. "Wet it well, for your own sake," she said, and the vampire obeyed, letting the handle past her lips where she let her saliva cover it. "Put some feeling into it, or otherwise I might find something else for what come's next."

Seras moaned, as though sucking the wooden handle were delicious and satisfying. She bobbed her head in time with Integra's thrusting, and let her tongue follow it as it was pulled out. It wasn't free of Seras for long, however, and with little fanfare or ceremony, her panties were pulled down and the whip handle was slid into her, making her cry out. "Hold that for a bit," Integra said, leaving the whip to protrude from Seras like a tail. She took a white cloth from the box and used it to wipe Seras's bloody face and buttocks, leaving her smooth, round haunches free of blemish.

"You healed quickly," Integra said, tucking the bloody rag away to keep as a souvenir. "You're getting better."

"Thank you, master," Seras said.

Integra didn't respond, but took hold of the whip and began to move it back and forth, twisting it as she went and giving the vampire's breast a squeeze as her hips began to rock.

"Tsk, tsk. Are vampires naturally depraved or were you like his before?" Integra asked.

"I don't know, master," Seras said.

Integra pulled the whip out and licked the handle, tasting Seras's fluids on the wood. She set it down and reached for another length of silver chain, this one a bit short with a fastener at each end.

She pulled Seras's panties down around her knees and fastened one end of the short chain to the ring on her clitoris, then ran it up and hooked it to midpoint of the chain between her breasts. "Get up," Integra said, keeping the chain between Seras's legs as she stood, letting the panties drop around her feet. "Pick the up," she said. She kept the chain tight as Seras tried to bend, letting out slack much slower than before and hearing Seras's make pained sounds.

Integra moved close to Seras, slipping the chain from under her legs, and taking her panties from her. She went over to a black patio chair by the brazier and sat down, keeping the chain taught as Seras followed closely. She opened her robe, under which she wore nothing, and bid Seras to kneel with a tug of the chain. "Put that tongue of yours to work, Police Girl, and I'll think about letting you off easy tonight."

"Yes, master," Seras said, pushing her head between Integra's legs and licking her between them. Integra let her head hang back and she enjoyed feeling the anticipation she'd built up begin to cool. She reached for a small cigar and lit it, letting the smoke into mouth and nostrils before blowing it into the black ceiling. She smoked it down to the stub, all the while waiting for her orgasm to build at a glacial pace.

Sighing the last plume of smoke out, she buried the stub into Seras's shoulder, making it sizzle and the vampire squeal. The licking stopped only for a moment, and resumed at its normal pace while Integra threw the stub into the brazier. Not for the first time she found herself contemplating how much damage she might eventually inflict on her servant, who she knew to have suffered terrible wounds in the past. Thinking about it bored her, and she felt the approach of her orgasm all but die off.

"Enough," Integra said, and Seras picked up her head. "Lie on your back and finish yourself off."

Seras did as she was told, the chain pulling at her nipples and clitoris as she put her back to the stone floor. Integra watched, bored, thinking about lighting another cigar then deciding against it. Witnessing the same building up as before when Seras had been on the table, Integra let it carry on until she could see Seras was coming. "Do you think you're in church, Police Girl?" Integra said, giving the chain a tug.

Seras let out a sharp squeak, then grunts and moans of pleasure, ones Integra could tell were largely faked, the orgasm having passed already. Integra's sigh of boredom was loud and pointed, and when she stood she let the silver chain fall on Seras's naked, pulsing stomach. "Clean up down here, I'm going to bed," Integra said, thinking she might be able to rub an orgasm out of herself alone.

"Are we on for tomorrow night?" Seras asked.

Integra stopped, her blood having gone cold. She was now certain she'd be able to come on her own. "When a vampire hunts is her business," Integra said, and left.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hunted.**

The sun had dipped to where it was sending its beams straight into Integra's computer screen, making it hard to see what she was doing. Just as well, she had all but completed Hellsing's annual budget request, asking for a little more than she thought she would get, knowing since the Millennium incident, her family's role in England's service was taken more seriously by those who held the purse strings.

She saved the file she had been working on and bid the computer to shut down, then turned to watch the sun. It's slow disappearance had reminded her of the bit of fun planned for that evening and it was now time to put her mind in the right place for it. As darkness crept out from the corners of the room, Dame Integra Hellsing slipped away, leaving just Integra, a young woman who had once been a frightened little girl sprinting though the halls with murder on her heels.

Feeling herself tingle between her legs, she squirmed in her chair, relishing the feeling of shame and disgust that now clung to her like evening dew. Once the sun was down a chain of events would begin and she would not control it. What was the safety word again? She tried to remember. Harkonnen? Jackal? She had let it slip from her mind and added a little thrill only she knew about.

When the sun was gone, only the sky was lighted. The trees around the manor were black and she thought she might run to them if the opportunity rose, as they looked inviting. But that was too much planning, she wanted to fly about in a panic so she put such thoughts from her mind and tried to see the outdoors for its simple beauty.

When the glow in the sky turned dark red, then purple, she felt something in the room change, as though someone had meddled with the air conditioning. She could feel pressure on her skin and it made her heart and stomach flutter. She could feel the edge of panic brushing against her, and quickly straightened up some files she'd left lying about, and rose.

Integra went into the dark hallway carrying a book she planned to read in bed. The absence of light was like a physical barrier, but one she had to work up enough nerve to push through. Her delight at having scared herself like this threatened to rise and ruin it, but seeing the darkness swirl as her eyes adjusted, she overtaken with the sense of being someplace she shouldn't. She had the sense she was no long in her house, but the haunting ground of something else entirely. Integra walked quickly and when she felt something the ends of her long hair, she bolted.

The halls were well-known to her, and she did not get turned around or lost as the darkness became blacker and thicker. The thing that touched her was following casually behind, and she expected to be taken when her hand fell on the door knob to her room, but it yielded and she was inside.

Out of breath, she locked it and turned on the lamp by her bed. She clutched her book and thought next time she should drop it. Of course it would have to be retrieved from the dark halls, and wouldn't that be fun? She sighed, telling herself to enjoy what was happening now and not think about later. Think instead about what had stalked her to her room.

"It was nothing," she said, setting the book on the bed and going to her wardrobe. She stripped in front of it, removing her coat, shirt, and cravat. She sat on the bed, topless, to unlace her combat boots, reveling in the feeling she was being watched.

"Nothing there," she said. "It's an old house, it creaks, it groans..."

She stripped down to nothing but a pair of snug, buttercup yellow panties and folded the rest of her clothes, set them in a hamper, and selected a simple olive drab nightgown from inside the wardrobe, which she slipped on over her head. Her hair fell like a curtain behind her, and she tossed it over one shoulder before picking up the book. Before she could get into bed, she felt something cold grip her ankle, genuinely startling her and making her dance away from the bed.

She looked at the dark crevice between the bed and the floor and expected to see something staring back. Her heart felt like it would fly from her chest, and she had to mind her breathing to calm down. "I imagined that," she said, whispering "Seras isn't that powerful, not yet."

Or was she? Most of the tricks she knew she'd learned without her mentor's help, who was to say the Police Girl hadn't learned more on her own? Integra managed to get into bed without her feet coming close to the underside of it, and got herself comfortable.

The book was about London politics, and was less than contemporary. She wanted something that would both make her sleepy and pull her mind out of her current environment, making the splash back to reality jarring. She noted the clock said it was shortly past seven, and when she heard the footsteps in the hall, it was half past eight.

They walked past her room, quietly, as though wanting to make it seem like they were hiding when truly they wished to be known. She was pulled from the world of London pre-Millennium politics and back into the world of dark corners and living shadows, ones that leered at her, knowing they had all the time in the world to let her baste in fear before devouring her.

Her ears now heard a distant clapping, the kind only and old fashioned English door knocker could make. It rapped twice, waited, then twice more. No one had any business knocking on the Hellsing manor's door at this hour. Those who were welcome knew to announce themselves ahead of time.

It was unlikely, but not outside the realm of possibility, that one of the many people who wanted her riddled with bullets had decided to come calling, and so it was with a hint of legitimate concern that she closed her book, and foregoing slippers, traveled the long, dark, distance to the foyer where the steady knocking could be heard louder.

The pressure in the building she'd felt since the sun had gone down now felt like it was pushing on her back, moving her towards the door. She stopped in front of it, waited for a pause in the knocks before opening it to an empty, dark stoop.

Could it have been the pipes? She pretended to wonder before being shoved into the night air. The door shut behind her and she heard the lock click. She turned and tugged on the handle, battered on the door with an open palm, and shouted to be let in. All to no avail.

"It's a little late to be out, isn't it?" came a voice from behind. It was familiar, but had twisted itself into a tone that did not suit its owner in the slightest. Integra turned to see who it was, and found her poise and expression also did not suit the person she knew her to be.

Seras would need some help selecting outfits before next time, Integra could see. She wore a short black leather skirt that showed off about a mile of pale thigh. Her white leg ended in a black stocking that stopped above the knee, and Integra could see she'd chosen black shoes for running. The shirt she wore was dark red, almost invisible in the dark. It was tight on her, and the narrow neckline plunged almost to her naval. Her eyes, normally wide and blue, had gone narrow and glowed red.

"The door's locked," Integra said, never quite clear if they were supposed to know each other during these plays.

"I guess you won't be going back in, then," said Seras.

There was a long pause, Seras was supposed to take the lead, but she'd never been quite good at it. "I'll try around back," said Integra, and moved off the stoop.

Seras inhaled deeply. "Maybe you should stay out here with me instead," she said, coming closer.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," said Integra, walking faster.

"Why not? I won't bite." Suddenly Seras was in front of her, grinning. She sported a long pair of canines and her other teeth had changed as well to become jagged.

Integra turned and ran, hearing Seras' cruel laugh behind her. The sound was like a pair of spurs in her sides and she ran faster, her bare feet going over the grass towards the trees where she hoped to hide. Amongst the black trunks, she crouched and looked behind her to see her pursuer. She could not.

Integra did see the back of the manor, and the back door that would lead into the building. She decided to wait and move when the sense of pressure and dread she felt left.

She jolted when a pair of hands slipped under her arms and pulled her up. She squirmed, but was held tight. "I think you've run long enough," Seras said, her lips against Integra's ear. "Run some more if you like, it won't do you any good."

Integra felt hands over her breasts, kneading them hungrily while a wet tongue tickled behind her ear. "Is this expensive?" Seras whispered, tugging Integra's nightgown.

"No," said Integra, annoyed.

She felt the hands grip the neck of her gown and pull, ripping it into two pieces and letting them fall. Integra tried to run, but was seized by her hair and reeled back in. The arms were around her again, with one hand moving between her legs. Integra writhed, trying in vain to escape. She felt the pressure increase and suddenly Seras' body was warm. She felt the heat flowing into her and spread her legs, allowing the vampire better access to her. "That's it, just give in," said Seras.

Seras turned Integra around and pushed her back into a tree, one with smooth, hard bark. Seras' fingers went under the fabric of Integra's panties and played over the moist spot beneath, getting wet before probing her. "I'm going to eat you," Seras said. "I'm going to drink your blood, but first..." She slid her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, sucking them while meeting Integra's blue eyed gaze with her baleful, red one. "I think I'd like an appetizer."

She clamped a hand over Integra's bare shoulder and forced her to her knees. She hiked her short skirt to reveal she had no underwear, only a dark valley between her white thighs which she pulled Integra's face towards.

Integra noted Seras had been wet, extremely so. The smell and taste made her own loins burn as her tongue probed, perhaps a little more eagerly than befitting of the scene. The iron hand stayed atop her head, and heard the vampire begin to purr. "If you're good enough, maybe I'll let you go. Maybe."

Integra slid a hand around to grip Seras' rear, while her other assisted her mouth in its pleasuring. Seras widened her stance to allow Integra to deeper, her tongue working frantically and with purpose. She felt the hand leave her head and heard it join the other against the tree, which Seras used for support. The vampire let out a tiny, stifled moan which might have been the tree giving way beneath her fingers as her orgasm snuck in quietly and ravaged her.

After a brief shudder, Seras lifted Integra up and held her against the tree. She said nothing for a moment, trying to compose herself, then looked at Integra. "Time for the main course, I think."

Seras pulled Integra in close and she felt the the pinch of teeth punching through her neck. Soon it became numb, then she felt nothing but a kind of ecstasy, not unlike the sort one felt during a good stretch or yawn. She felt herself getting smaller, more ethereal, and dependent on the rock-like arms that held her.

She mumbled something, and felt Seras' mouth pull away and her tongue lick at her neck. She felt herself being carried, saw the manor coming closer, and was soon inside the dark, comforting hallways. Her body sank into the softness of her bed and the smell of her sheets brought her completely back from outside.

Looking down, she saw the vampire was between her legs, pulling off her yellow panties and flinging them away before she knelt low.

A flick of the tongue brought Integra's body to life again, and as it probed her, coaxing forth fluids which were consumed greedily, it made her feel warm again. With the heat came tension, and over the course of she didn't care how long, it knotted itself towards critical mass and broke with the force of a burst dam. Integra screamed and thrashed, feeling the powerful hands that held her before holding her down again, caressing her as well.

When the morning came, Integra found herself naked, atop her disheveled bedsheets. Her underwear was on the floor, her nightgown long gone, dirt and grass were on her feet and when she went to shower, she felt the scrapes on her back sting. At breakfast, she pondered which notes to give Seras for next time.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Sleeping Beauty.**

"Very well, gentlemen. Good day."

Integra picked up the telephone receiver and set it down, ending her connection to the conference call. The black phone sat on the long wooden table like a fly atop a coffin, making the room seem like an empty tomb. Even so, she didn't miss the Round Table members' physical presence at the Hellsing Manor. After their last disastrous gathering, it had been deemed wise they meet over the telephone for mundane things like budget conferences.

-Budget meeting indeed. More like a butcher's convention,- she thought, angrily sticking a cigar in her mouth. She lit it and tried to relax but the sting of the humiliation she'd suffered just now would not ease. Her previous estimation that Hellsing was seen as deserving of more funds had been quite wrong. She had been called out on asking for more than she needed, and while no one said it aloud, they'd punished her for it.

"I wonder just who it is they think they're screwing?" she said bitterly as a cloud of smoke rolled from behind her lips. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that politics were being played far, far above her head. Her father had been on top of such things and knew how to deal with politicians, knew how to be one. She did not, and thought that by the time she learned, made the right friends, Hellsing would be reduced to nothing more than her and Seras, waiting alone in the house for a Vatican hit squad to come knocking, or whatever new agency her own government would set up to manage the vampire problem.

She got up and took a folder with her to her office, where she sat down and began to think of ways around the problem of Hellsing's lost esteem. Those who respected Hellsing's power as an organization felt it was the cause of the Millennium incident, so her allies in the government were few and far between, mostly just those who still respected tradition. Old codgers mainly, set to die soon.

Her stomach grumbled and she caught herself wondering where Walter was with her lunch. -Walter...a traitor. Maybe we should go extinct if that sort of thing gets to happen,- she thought, putting out her cigar in a dirty ashtray. She looked at a photo of her father she kept on her desk. It was from the World War II era, and looked it, but she could still see half-mad look in his eyes and the grin that said it was more than half.

"You're right, melancholy doesn't suit me," Integra said to the picture. "So, how can convince both those who think we're irrelevant and those who think we're a liability that we're worth keeping around?"

The photo said nothing, but it set the gears in her mind to work, wiping off the dust of self-pity and doubt. She slapped the table when she had it. "Kill something, of course. So simple I'm ashamed I didn't think of it sooner."

She pulled a folder out of her desk that contained a number of dossiers that someone might have mistaken for a fantasy horror writer's notes. Blurred photographs, half-assed police reports; a collection of assorted nonsense made up the folder's contents, all of which Integra understood well enough. She needed more information, however, and getting it was no job for any of the low-life rental cops and sub-par soldiers that been assigned to her command. She needed to speak with her pet straight away, never mind that it was minutes before noon and the sun was high in the sky, she could always repeat the conversation if Seras were to not remember it.

Seras's room was bellow ground where the air was dry and cool. Her room was a large stone walled square with no windows, the only break in the wall being the wooden door that led to her bathroom. Vampires didn't produce waste, but they did collect a bit of a funk if left un-bathed for a few days. Integra noticed the walls remained bare, and the room only had sparse furnishings. A simple vanity, a wardrobe, a bureau, a desk, some chairs, and small television, a computer, and a coffin made up the room's interior. The computer's screen saver was the Windows logo bouncing around.

-No outward reflections of personality,- Integra thought. -Could be a sign of something...mental illness?-

She opened the lid to Seras's coffin and saw her lying there on her back, arms folded across her bare stomach. She wore a loose fitting, gray strap shirt and gray panties. Standard, utilitarian. Integra had not told her to wear anything in particular to bed, so it was to be expected.

The coffin was up on a block and fairly shallow. It had been modified to be more comfortable, back when Seras had been known to hang the occasional poster on her wall. Integra wondered if a simple pine box wouldn't keep her happy now.

Seras could be awake as anybody at high noon, but having fallen asleep, rousing her now would be difficult as she didn't drink as much fresh human blood as she aught to. What she'd had the other night had likely worn off, and the thought made Integra rub her neck.

"We need to have a talk," Integra said to the still body as she ran her fingers from Seras's calf up the inside of her thigh. The flesh was firm and cool, almost like what a person expected a wax figurine would feel like. Her hand stopped over the front of Seras's panties and pressed there for a moment before traveling upward to her stomach.

"We need to make our presence felt again," Integra continued. "There's a few targets, but we need more information on them before we can act, and we need more leads as well. Blood cults and serial killers are one thing, but its the organized crime the vampires are involved in that will get us back to where we were."

Seras's face remained blank. Her lips had parted slightly and Integra touched her cheek, trailing her finger along the bottom lip and exposing her fangs. Her other hand went to rest gently over the spot between Seras's legs again, this time lingering and massaging until she felt the cloth become damp. A sound trickled from Seras's mouth, and Integra used both hands to slide her panties down to her knees.

Wetting her fingers, Integra spread Seras open and rubbed, feeling her become wetter. "Do you really enjoy this, or do you just obey me?" she asked and got no answer aside from Seras's legs opening up to let her in deeper. "Your creator wore hundreds of masks, all of them brutal. He was an amalgam of the thousands of souls he'd eaten over the centuries, but what are you if that's the case? You've only eaten one soul that I know of. Have you buried him along with yourself? Is that why your room is so damn dull?"

She could see Seras's body was responding. Her toes curled, her head moved from side to side, and her chest heaved from the vestigial breaths she was taking. Integra worked her fingers in and out, putting her thumb over Seras's clitoris, feeling the metal ring, and watching her squirm under the touch. She saw her hands unfold and leave her stomach to slide under her bra. The unconscious vampire squeezed her breasts and kicked one leg as she moaned.

"I didn't tell you to do that, did I," said Integra. "Maybe there's a Seras Victoria after all, somewhere. Maybe I can pull her out."

She slowed down with her finger work, letting Seras relax before going at her a little harder, this time employing both hands. For her, the operation felt mechanical, clinical in some way as she observed her servants reactions from the way her body contorted to how her face twisted when Integra's fingers moved a certain way.

Her movements were steady and firm until Seras's back bowed and she began to make slightly jarring moans that threatened to become yells. They had a distant, falling quality to them that made Integra smile. -We'll see what her mood is like when she wakes, maybe a noontime fingering is all she needs,- Integra thought.

When Seras slumped, Integra withdrew herself and watched with satisfaction as tiny tremors shook Seras's form. They subsided, and Integra pulled her underwear back up and re-folded her hands over her stomach before closing the coffin lid.

Checking her watch, she saw it was only half past the noon hour. After a moment of debate, she decided she could wait until one thirty to go back to work, and headed to her own room, the smell of Seras still on her fingers and dampness between her legs.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Night Pleasures. **

A desk lamp had been left on in Seras's room. The bulb was bright, and the lamp had been tilted towards the wall, leaving much of the room in semi-darkness. All was still and noiseless until the black wall opposite the lamp rippled like a puddle in a rainstorm. Out of it stepped Seras Victoria, the blackness clinging to her like a film before disappearing into her skin.

Over her shoulder was a black strap that held not a gun but a camera with a long zoom lens. She set it down on the writing desk and slumped into the chair. Tiredness was one of the few sensations she could still feel, and she enjoyed it for what it was worth.

-What's wrong with me?- she thought, not for the first time. -I haven't been like this since...-

She grabbed the camera and set to reviewing the pictures she'd taken, not wanting to think about when she'd first gone to live at the orphanage. She'd had one emotion then, it seemed, blind anger. Becoming a cop like her father had allowed her to beat it later in life but now she was nothing like him.

Looking at the clock and surprise by how early it was, she hunted for and found a USB cable to download the images from her camera onto her computer.

The photos had been taken at a nearby port and showed the faces of several people, some oh whom were not people at all. The shots were clear enough for a facial recognition program to turn up a few names, Seras thought, happy her work had been a success even though it was closer to being an assassin than a policewoman. -I suppose it's a bit like being a cop,- she thought. -Judge, jury, and executioner, too. Can't imagine where I'd be if I wasn't cut out for this line of work.-

She rubbed her eyes, hard, knowing this was another line of thought she did not like to take. Seras often thought she had been press ganged into this life, and the only reason she stayed was because she had nowhere else to go. That and she was convinced in her early days these people would hunt her down and kill her if she didn't cooperate. -I'm a poster child for Stockholm Syndrome,- she thought.

With the photos downloaded, she disconnected the camera and realized she didn't have the face recognition program on her computer. That was Integra's job, and she would be asleep until morning, which was many long hours away.

After considering reading a book or watching the television, she was reminded of the dark places those things tended to take her, and so she sat still until she remembered the state she'd woken up in not long ago, and the dream she'd had. There was only one explanation for it, she decided, knowing her hands did not wander in her sleep.

"I suppose that makes it my turn, then," she murmured, and took the long lens off the camera, replacing with with a shorter one. After adjusting some of the settings, she went to the dark corner of the room and stepped into it, feeling the cold hard stone giving way to something like cool, dry water. She didn't know how she controlled this trick, all she knew was when she stepped into the shadow, she stepped out where she wanted to be, provided it was close by. Where she came out now was Integra's bedroom.

Her eyes had no trouble seeing in the dark. Integra lie on her stomach with her legs spread. One arm was beneath a pillow, the other over her head. The crumpled sheet only partially concealed her, the only thing that kept her modesty intact was her curtain of blond hair that had been allowed to hang free.

Seras moved to where she could see Integra's face. She slept without her eye patch, and Seras had long since grown accustomed to the sight of the empty socket where a bullet had taken half of her gaze. The doctors had done a good job rebuilding the socket and reconstructing the eyelid, so that it looked as though her eye were merely shut if one didn't stare too hard.

As lightly as she could, Seras pushed back Integra's hair and drew down the sheet. She saw Integra's upper body was bare, and so pulled the sheet down farther, to the top of her hip where the elastic band of her white panties hugged her skin. Seras took a picture, then another before sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Snapping another photo, she watched Integra's good eye flutter and wondered what she was dreaming about. To Seras's satisfaction. Integra stirred, flopping onto her back and exposing her breasts. Seras took more pictures, not caring if the flash or shutter woke Integra up.

Seras shifted in her seat so her skirt was up around her hips and with her free hand she began to massage herself between her legs, keeping her eyes fixed on Integra. She was in no hurry to climax, so she kept her hand above her panties, letting the cloth soak up the moisture as it thickened. Despite herself, she felt a buzzing tension begin to build and she started to breath heavily.

Integra's fluttering eyelid split, revealing a shimmering line of blue before popping open in surprise. It was only for an instant, and soon the eye settled as a nearly imperceptible smile turned up the corner of Integra's mouth.

The camera went to the floor and the hand that lowered it went to Seras's mouth to be coated in saliva before joining the other between her legs, where her panties had been tugged to the side. The tension there was such that her hips and buttocks began to spasm and it took all her concentration not to come.

Integra's hands went under the sheet, between her legs as they slid against each other. Knowing she was seconds from coming, Seras took her hand away and started unbuttoning her shirt. Clumsily, she pulled it from her shoulders and let it hang while she slid her bra down over her breasts and began to squeeze them, twisting the ringed nipples and giving them little tugs.

Rolling onto her back, Integra let the sheet fall off as she spread her legs and touched herself. Her pose was one feigning sleep, but her head soon turned sideways and her eye was open, watching. Seras wetted her fingers again in her mouth and returned them to her slit, spreading it open and massaging it firmly. She went slow, hoping to build back up again over a few minutes but was thwarted. At the brink again, she knew she could no longer hold it so she moved her fingers in a rapid motion, teasing out the orgasm while her other hand squeezed one of her breasts.

She wanted to scream but managed to keep it to a breathless shout. When it was done, she slumped in the chair and watched Integra, her eye now closed as she pleasured herself. Taking up the camera, she snapped one more picture and left the way she'd come in, through the dark wall.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Phone Sex.**

"The fact is, Integra, we simply can't reassign people to your division in the normal fashion," said Sir Inglewood, a member of the Round Table and currently the fountain from which Integra's troubles flowed. His voice came from the phone off to her left. She'd set it to speaker to she could better chain smoke cigars and look over Excel files showing budget reports and audits. "The nature of your work demands a certain kind of person, and those people are far and few between."

She snubbed out the remains of a cigar in an ashtray and looked for another to light. Finding none, she rubbed her eye and noticed the night had crept up on her from the window she sat against. -She'll be awake now,- Integra thought. -Moving through the dark halls.-

She was trying in vain to spark that delicious terror she so enjoyed over Inglewood's prattle, plus the real life version of her vampire fantasies was more apt to bark her shins on a vase stand than glide silently through the gloom.

"So you see, it may be a few years before we can staff you like we have in the past," said Inglewood.

"You seem to believe that Hellsing can continue its mission without that level of staffing," Integra said. "I assure you this is not the case. At the very least I need more administrative personnel..."

He interrupted her, but her attention was diverted by the door opening on its own. She blinked and watched the shadows in the doorway drop down and move across the floor like spilled water. Rather than fan out, the black puddle narrowed and sped up as though following a channel that led beneath her desk.

"If my knowledge of history is accurate, hasn't the Hellsing organization functioned admirably in the past with considerably less staff?" Inglewood was saying.

"It has," said Sir Islands, who was also in on the conference call. "And in far more dire circumstances."

Integra had not only heard this before, she'd said it on occasion. "I hardly think the...situations bear comparison," she said, having been interrupted by a pair of hands gripping her inner thighs and forcing them apart.

She felt herself become wet and didn't quite hear what the men over the phone were saying. Something about the Dracula incident of the late 1800s and World War II.

"In the first case, there was one opponent. A powerful one, but still one, and not to be self-deprecating, but one has to look at the caliber of men that made up Hellsing, or the group that would become it, at the time. Secondly..." Her response was cut short.

The strong hands that gripped her had took hold of the fabric on her pants and torn them between the legs. The sound of them ripping down to the thighs could be heard through the room, and Integra was struck by the feeling of her freshly exposed skin.

"What was that?" a Round Table member asked.

"Interference, perhaps. Are you sure the line is secure?" asked Integra, looking at her computer screen and holding her palms flat to the desk.

"Very. And to your first point, Integra, you are being self-deprecating. Not to sound unseemly, but you..."

"I didn't get to make my second point, Sir Inglewood," said Integra, feeling cold hands on her inner thighs. She quivered in her seat, forcing control into her voice. "World War II was a very different affair than what we face now. I'm sure I don't have to go on at length about how the nature of modern warfare has changed. At the time all of England was focused against the Nazis. Hellsing was aimed at a small faction within out enemy's camp, yet we had support from the military. What I'm up against now are more akin to terrorist cells..."

"All the more reason for us to rethink about how Hellsing operates," said Inglewood. "You had a number of fairly sizable urban combat units within..."

She tuned him out, knowing perfectly well what she once had under her command. A wet tongue had found her left thigh and traveled the length of it to taste the wet spot on her panties. The tongue rolled there for a moment before teeth took hold of the fabric and pulled, yanking the garment down and ripping it in the middle. It was like a dog had finally broken into a bag of food after worrying at it, and now went for its prize with abandon.

Her fists clenched as the long, powerful tongue entered her. It flickered in and out, rubbing hard on her clitoris, taking as much pleasure from contact with her as she got from it.

"Are we to understand you still have a va...Median under your control?" said Sir Inglewood.

-I don't know about control anymore,- Integra, thought, feeling giddy. "Yes..." she said, having to weigh each word so as not to let it be infected by the dizzying pleasure she felt. The tongue was all over her, inside and out, and she felt equally eager lips clamping over her soft parts, sucking them inward before releasing.

"Yes," said Sir Inglewood. "Well, what of it? Has she not been able to handle what's been under Hellsing's purview? I trust we've looked and ruled out all other possible entities similar to Millennium?"

"I don't think we'll be apt to find any others like them," Integra said in one fast breath. Her legs had been moved apart farther and she felt fingers probing her now, aiding the tongue in its reveling. "But we can't be sure, which is why I need some ability to use force..."

She'd lost the ability to be as articulate as she would have liked, but knew it would do her no good, so she sat back in her chair and let her head fall back. Sir Inglewood was talking about how having a large force ended the last time, with slaughter, and how a smaller, more elite team would be better suited to Hellsing's current needs.

"A small, elite team," Integra said, letting herself come back to her desk where she leaned forward and scrunched up her face in an effort to keep her voice under control and not betray the boiling mess she'd become. She hoped her breathing could not be detected, as it was all she could do to keep from panting.

"Yes, small and elite. It's cost effective, easier to supply in one sense..."

Integra opened her eye, seeing every tiny detail on the desk. The world seemed to hum, and she new it would go spiraling away in a matter of seconds. Seras's tongue was now pushing in and out of her, making her hips involuntarily rock back and forth. Her finger had slipped into the space as well, pushing her apart and making the space the tongue worked within tighter.

"Very well," Integra said, her voice high and unnaturally cheerful. She could only control her tone by sending it to an extreme. "I have some ideas on how to go about recruiting new vampire hunters, and if the Table doesn't mind, I'll handle it on my own."

"Er...yes, yes of course," said Inglewood, that being what he'd wanted her to do all along. "Now..."

"Gentlemen, I think that concludes out agenda for tonight," Integra said, her hand raised over the phone.

Others on the line agreed, and after the customary prayer was uttered, Integra ended the call with a slap of her hand. She let out a scream. Vocalizing her pleasure opened up the floodgate, and she felt herself gush as the terrific tension that had been building up inside her and making her buzz now flooded away. Seras's tongue wiggled in delight as the flesh surrounding it quaked and heaved.

Once she was over the initial burst, Integra settled onto the desk and floated on a calm sea of pleasure, feeling herself bumped by the errant wave and held up by Seras's tongue and hands. Once it had all died down and the waters were calm again, she leaned back in her chair and hunted for a cigar. This time she found a spare she kept in the desk's top drawer, and lit it. With her free hand, she touched the top of Seras's head, running her fingers through the vampire's hair as she nuzzled Integra's thigh.

Halfway through the cigar, Seras's head sunk away, and the shadows in font of Integra's desk grew darker, moving towards the door, which closed seemingly of its own accord. Integra looked down at her ruined clothing, and wondered how she might return the favor.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Wax. **

Seras counted the number of loops she'd made in a string of yarn, and looked at a crochet pattern book she had splayed out beside her on a thin metal table. She frowned, realizing she'd made one too many loops and would have to start the work of the past twenty minutes over again.

The darkness of her room seemed to absorb the sound of her deeper breaths. The only light came from the green "on" button at her computer, the screen having gone dark to save itself from inactivity. She didn't need light to see, or so she'd thought. The black hat she was trying to crochet was becoming a sad disaster, and she relieved on hearing a distant clock chime midnight.

Her fingers kept working with the crochet hook and yarn as her mind went elsewhere. It went to the ruined pair of white panties she kept tucked beneath her pillow, in her coffin. Integra hadn't immediately noticed her take them from their last encounter, and Seras wondered how her master would treat her for it.

She heard Integra's footsteps in the corridor long before she arrived, carrying a thick white candle, and a black bag that held God only knew what. Seras shivered and stood at attention when Integra crossed the threshold. She set the big candle down on the table alongside the back and looked at Seras with her one blue eye for a long moment. "Sit," Integra said, and Seras obeyed.

She said up straight the way she knew she was supposed to. Her hands were folded in her lap and her knees were together. She wore her blue uniform with black stockings, but had taken off her boots before and left them in a corner.

Seras had been focused on what Integra carried with her, and the look on her face when she came in. She hadn't noticed the little black evening dress she wore, but now it was all Seras could see. It was modest, showing the top of her chest but not her cleavage, and the shoulder straps were wide, leaving plenty to the imagination. It was a few inches shorter than most, however, and Seras felt her mouth water at the memory the last time she'd been between Integra's lightly tanned thighs.

Integra reached into her bag and pulled out a knife. The blade was like a mirror, the handle thin and white. Seras felt her gut clench, wondering what Integra would do. She held the blade up and twirled it, letting it catch the light as she seemed to consider for the first time how she might use it.

"I take it you think clothing is cheap?" Integra said.

"No, ma'am," Seras said.

"What did you do with my underwear?"

Seras almost told, but caught onto the game and held her tongue.

"What. Did you do. With my panties, you disturbed little freak?" Integra asked, her voice calm.

"I don't know what you mean, ma'am," said Seras, unable to stop a thin smile from forming on her face.

Integra looked to her bag and spied Seras's crocheting project. She picked it up and dangled it in front of her like it was roadkill. "What's this supposed to be?"

"A hat."

"What's someone like you doing knitting?"

"Crocheting, ma'am," Seras said. "I thought I might take up a hobby. It gets a bit gloomy around her."

"A hobby? Things like you don't need hobbies," Integra said, and neatly sliced the unfinished hat in half with the blade, tossing the bits to the floor. Seras heard the needle clatter and felt something inside her collapse.

There was an awkward silence, and Seras raised her eyes to look at Integra, who sucked in her lower lip for a brief moment. -You went too far,- Seras thought. -And you know it.-

Integra cleared her throat and came forward, nearly straddling Seras. She held the blade under her chin, lifting her head up with the flat side. It was cold, but not made of silver. Integra let the knife slide down Seras's throat, running a thin red line as it went. The wound closed almost as quickly as it was made, leaving the smallest of blood droplets. With quick motions, Integra began severing the buttons on Seras's inform, sending them bouncing off into the darkness around them. With the inform shirt open, Integra grabbed the white tee-shirt she wore underneath and slit it from top to bottom, then finished her off by cutting the middle of Seras's bra, letting her ample breasts hang free.

She gave Seras's nipple rings playful taps before cutting her skirt open between her legs. Her panties suffered a similar fate, being cut around the hip and at the crotch. The knife tapped the piercing between Seras's legs and she felt the flat of the cold blade on her soft, wet flesh.

"Last chance to tell me where my undies are," said Integra. "Before I start giving you reasons to want to talk."

Seras felt like she might slide out of her chair. Feeling bold, she stuck her tongue out and gave it a wiggle.

She expected a slap or a cut, but got neither. Integra's face merely lost all trace of expression and she set the knife down. From the bag, she removed several white candles with holders. She lit each, illuminating most of the room.

Integra picked up the first candle and held it for a moment, looked at Seras, who shrank, not knowing where the wax would fall. "Don't move," Integra said, before splashing melted wax on Seras's stomach. She shrieked and twitched, but didn't move from her sitting position. The initial bite of the wax was intense, but as it hardened and cooled, it left her with a pleasant, warm sensation. "How about that," Integra said. "Looks as though someone with a cock just finished with you."

Seras looked down at the blotch of wax on her stomach. It was white and partially clear in some places.

"You're a virgin, right? You must be," Integra said.

"Of course, ma'am," said Seras.

"That doesn't mean no one's ever come on you," Integra said. "Have they?"

"N-no," Seras said, her body shuddering. She knew more wax would come, but not knowing where made her muscles turn to jelly.

"Where would you want it?" Integra asked.

"What?"

"If a man where to come on you, where would you want it?"

"Nowhere, ma'am," Seras said.

"Nowhere? You're no fun, Police Girl. Let's see, if I were a man, where would I...there!"

She splashed a new load of wax on Seras's right breast, over the ringed nipple, making Seras shriek and take deep, sucking breaths. Before the pain from the first subsided, Integra took another white candle and dumped melted wax on the other breast, making Seras howl.

"If your tits weren't so damn big I could have gotten both of them with one load," Integra said, the hint of a laugh in her voice. "Now, about my underwear."

"I don't know where they are!" Seras said, truly not wanting to tell Integra where she'd stashed her trophy. Her breasts were reporting a nice, warm feeling to her brain now, the pain a near, vivid memory.

Integra set the candle down and picked up another. She let the wax fall in tiny drops, pin-pricking Seras's skin over the tops of her breasts and between them. She nudged Seras's head back, who took the hint and scooted her buttocks forward a few millimeters, making her stomach flatter. With an upward sweep, Integra let loose a large gob of wax that splashed and deformed on Seras's stomach. It was followed by a smaller gob, each making her wince in pain as they dried.

"Well?" Integra asked, poking at the soft wax that pooled in Seras's belly button.

"I don't know what you're talking about, still," Seras said, looking up at Integra, the delight on her face shining through.

Integra took up a fresh candle and began dropping hot wax on Seras's inner thighs, where her stockings didn't cover. She let out short _yips_ as the hot wax stuck to the softer flesh. Her pained sounds threatened to become inarticulate words when the candle let a larger blob drop just above the pink fold of her vagina, where a triangle of hair was trying to grow back. Integra brushed the wax around with her fingers tips. "Tsk, tsk. Letting ourselves go a bit, aren't we?"

"S-sorry, ma'am," said Seras.

Integra swirled the candle around, watching more molten wax build up inside. "Do you want to tell me what you did with them?"

"I don't..."

"Oh, enough of that. Admit you at least have them, show some integrity."

Seras could feel herself practically dripping in anticipation. She didn't know what saying "yes" would earn her, but said it anyway.

The wax poured on the top of her slit and ran down over her clitoris. Seras screamed and nearly fell out of the chair, but obeyed the order not to move. She held tight to the seat and began to shake all over, waiting for the agony to subside. When it did, the warming sensation seemed to travel up and throughout her body, making her lower lip tremble.

"Look at you," Integra said. "Looks like a pack of sailors used you for a port. Did you like that last little spill?"

Seras said nothing, and closed her eyes. The heat between her legs was making her muscles clench, and it felt as though she were on the cusp of something that wouldn't come. Her breaths were shallow and quick, and she opened her eyes slowly to look at Integra, who stood smiling.

"So you're enjoying this?" Integra said, setting her knife down and putting two fingers in her mouth. She sucked them and pulled them away with a _pop._

Seras nodded.

"You almost came just now."

She nodded again.

"But you can't quite get there, can you?"

"No," Seras said, her voice a whisper.

"Maybe if you told me what I wanted to know, I could help you."

Seras licked her lips and looked down at the cool wax on her breasts, stomach, and between her legs. The heat was leaving, taking her opportunity with it. "Do you promise?"

"I'm a woman of my word, you know that," Integra said. There were a few seconds of silence. "I give you my word."

"In my coffin, beneath the pillow," Seras said in one breath. Integra's wet fingers came to her lips and went past her teeth. Seras sucked them, coating them with more spit before they were lowered between her legs. The wax broke and fell away as Integra massaged her, putting an upward pressure on her that made the warm feeling come back. It was different this time. There was heat and tension, which she could feel build towards a breaking point. Integra started slow, but hastily ramped up her wrist-work, taking Seras to a climax faster than she'd expected.

Again, she nearly left the chair, but gripped the bottom hard and fought to keep her balance as the orgasm plowed through her. Integra placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling off and pressed in deeper, sending a new wave through Seras whose screams came uninhibited.

When it was over, Seras relaxed in the chair, covered in wax with her clothes in tatters. Integra rubbed her hands together, staring at her servant. Seras could almost feel herself being looked at, memorized. "Keep the underwear, I've decided I don't want it. And crochet me something nice, won't you?" Integra said, and blew out the candles she'd lit. She left, leaving what she'd brought there on the table.

It was a long time before Seras moved.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Integra walked through hallways stained in darkness. She had not seen her servant in three days. Patting her pocket, she crushed an empty pack of cigars, and realized she had been smoking too much. She reached her office and supressing a sigh, entered. It was as she'd left it, only with shadows that had grown in like cobwebs since her break. On her desk, there was a stack of quotes on the cost of new equipment which she'd been pouring over in an effort to stretch a pound. Looking at the pile she decided it was a good thing she was out of cigars for the moment, as she would have used the papers for an ashtray.

"Good Lord," she whispered, opening the file and seeing the cover sheet. She wasn't tired, and in fact felt like she could use a good workout, but reading what she held seemed like shoveling wet cement. "Doesn't matter what I come up with, they'll be stingy like always."

Sometimes it simply didn't pay to be cheap, is what she'd been trying to impress upon the Round Table, who oversaw the Hellsing Agency's budget. It seemed everyone had lost sight of such simple facts since the Millennium incident. Her one hope now was that the information Seras was expected to return with would be enough to make the Round Table see things Integra's way.

"People can't know things like vampires exist. There'd be chaos. The best way to keep the information suppressed is a well-funded, elite agency such as Hellsing," she said in a low voice, imagining she was at a Round Table conference. She had always been articulate and adept at making her point, but lately she seemed to freeze up, letting people talk over her.

She adjusted her eye-patch and entertained the possibility that her wounds had been deeper than flesh and were still bleeding.

"To hell with it," she said, closing the file. "If they want to be cheap, let them be cheap. Abraham Van Hellsing didn't have night vision goggles, nor helicopters."

She decided not to complicate matters by adding that his enemies didn't have such devices either, like they did now, and got up after shutting down her computer. A workout would do her good, she decided, and set off to her room for more suitable clothes.

Her preferred method of exercise was fencing, so she retrieved her sword and changed into loose fitting olive drab pants, and a white tee-shirt. She kept her hair untied.

The Hellsing Manor itself lacked a gym, but the attached compound had one. It was about a five minute walk down hallways and between outbuildings, and felt a chill in the air. She turned on one of the gym's lights illuminating about a quarter of the long, rectangular space, and began doing a series of lunges and swipes striking at imaginary targets. She moved fast, attacking hard, straining herself. The motions were already committed to memory; she didn't need to think about them anymore than she had to consider the steps necessary in breathing. Her blade swished through the air and her feet made hardly a sound as they danced on the hard wooden surface.

She could see ghouls before her and aimed her blade at their heads and hearts. There were hundreds of them all dressed as normal, bloody, Londoners. They pushed towards her and while she only had an eye for the ones in front of her, she could sense a dense sea of them behind, walking over the bodies of the fallen, never ending. They wanted to pull her apart and eat her, lap up her blood, slurp down her brain, demand status reports, budget cuts, equipment replacement schedules. They didn't care that she was slaughtering them; they knew they'd have her if they simply kept coming.

Her outbreaths became grunts and shouts and she felt sweat beads running down her skin as her muscles began to ache. There was a clock in the dark part of the gym, but she couldn't see it well and hadn't noted the time when she started. -Doesn't matter,- she thought. -I'll go until I collapse. Should be fun.-

Her breaking point didn't feel far off now and she knew she had to have been at it for a few hours. Her shirt was drenched in sweat and her muscles were stiff and slow. She felt herself begin to falter and grinned at the idea that she would soon give out and fall.

She fell, not because her body quit, but because something hard hit her in the back. She spread her arms out and took the fall on the chest, saving her arms and wrists from possible breaks, and getting the wind knocked from her. Rolling into her back she failed to suppress a wide smile, but catching on she hardened her mouth into a thin line.

Seras stood there, one long leg bent while she examined a fingernail. "How's the weather?"

"The weather?"

"Down there on the floor? Is it nice?"

-She's hopeless,- Integra thought. "How long have you been standing there?" Integra asked, rising.

"Long enough to watch you get tired swinging that stick around. Careful, you'll put your eye out with that thing."

Integra saw a tiny smile a the corner of Seras's mouth and noticed her eyes flicker momentarily away from the hand she was pretending to be preoccupied with. A tiny burst of rage went off in Integra's chest. -You deserved that. For the hat, remember,- she thought, and let the anger simmer rather than grow.

"Shove me like that again and I might just pop one of those tits of yours," Integra said.

Seras was gone. It was like she'd been a light bulb and someone had flipped the switch. "Jealous?" her voice said from behind Integra, who was again shoved forward. This time she kept her feet under her, but the force carried her ahead several steps.

"Of who, you?" Integra asked. "Maybe if I aspired to be in a magazine with the pages stuck together, I might be jealous."

"But you'll settle for being a secretary to a bunch of old men," Seras said. "When's the last time you saw the sunlight? Thought I was supposed to be the vampire."

-Cutting a little deep, aren't we?- Integra thought. -Alright, then.- "Vampire, eh? The only vampire I let walk around this place is gone. All I see is his dog."

Integra saw Seras's eyes narrow and wondered if she hadn't once again gone too far. This time she might pay for it.

The corners of Seras's mouth stretch away slowly, and she bent her head down while looking up with wide, red eyes. "If I'm a dog, who's holding my leash?"

Integra swallowed, her mouth had gone dry. Alucard had been bound to her, and Seras to Alucard, so Integra has always assumed Seras was bound to her. -But is she? Is she really?- Extending her hand, Integra hooked her index finger, beckoning Seras closer. She came, putting one long leg directly in front of the other, still smiling.

"Stand at attention, soldier," Integra said.

Seras moved as if to take the stance, but merely stood up straighter. "No," she said.

Licking her lips, Integra wondered if Seras could somehow sense that she wanted her to disobey. Changing her will in the other direction was simple. "Get on your knees then," she said. "You're my servant."

Seras rested her hands gently on Integra's shoulders then pressed down with the force of a hydraulic piston. Integra's muscles and joints caved under the force, but even if they hadn't, Integra felt something like a weight on her, not from Seras's body. -She doesn't have to obey me,- Integra thought. -She never did, and yet she stayed, after everything that happened.-

Integra's chest filling with something that made her want to explode, she slid out from beneath the vampire's hands and sprang backward, raising her sword. "So it's like that, is it?" Integra said. "Seems I need to remind you of who you're dealing with. En garde."

Seras clenched her fists and bent her knees. Her arms covered her head and heart, a fighting stance similar to something a human would use, but altered for a vampire with only two crucial points to protect. She bounced lightly on her feet, pretending to let her guard down a few centimeters to bait Integra into attacking.

Integra took the bait gladly, her attack sluggish from her prior exertions. Seras sidestepped it, knocked the blade away and punched Integra high in the stomach, just bellow her ribs. Integra let out a loud sound as she felt her torso contract and her legs turn to rubber. The hit was relatively soft, but Integra let the fight go out of her and went to her knees.

"Whenever you're ready," Seras said, walking around behind her and putting her foot beneath Integra's buttocks, lifting and sending her sprawling.

Integra used her sword as a cane to get to her feet, where she stood uneasily. This time, she kept the blade pointed at Seras, but didn't move to attack. "Good thing you waited until I was tired," Integra said, knowing the taunt was lame. "Well? Come on, then. A vampire who can only counter attack is asking to be staked when it's..."

Seras's arm exploded into a thousand small shadowy tendrils that shot out at Integra as through from a hose. The living darkness splashed over her, gripping her clothes and pulling her forward. She struggled, but soon found her arms pinned to her sides by Seras's more traditional embrace. The vampire's eyes were still a luminous red, but her expression had softened. "It's been three days," she whispered. "I'll gladly play rough with you later, but for now..."

Integra tried to slow her breathing down, and couldn't look Seras in the face. "Okay," she said. "It's been a long few days, Seras."

"It has," Seras said. "But I've brought something that might cheer you up."

Integra was still looking over Seras's shoulder, not sure what she was feeling. "I don't want to hear about it just yet," Integra said. "We don't need to fight, but you know what I need right now, don't you?"

Seras purred and pressed her teeth against Integra's neck. "I do, and I don't mind giving it to you. Would you like to walk to your room, or should I drag you?"

"I can walk," Integra said, finally looking at the vampire that held her.

"Walk, then."

Her grip remained tight, while Integra wiggled. "Let me go," she said.

Seras laughed. "Maybe. Struggle a bit more, it's funny."

Integra couldn't resist a wry smile as the irritation she felt began to escalate while she tried to free herself. For not wanting to fight, Seras seemed to be asking for a head-butt, Integra thought, but held off, making herself as small as she could in an effort to slip out of Seras's arms. "I...can't...let me go," Integra said.

"Make me," said Seras.

"I can't," said Integra.

"Can't what?"

"I can't make you let go."

"No, you can't. And I've decided we're not going to your bedroom yet, either."

"First you didn't want to fight, now you do. Make up your mind."

"I have," Seras said. "Don't try to run off now."

-Excellent,- Integra thought, hoping her glee didn't show too much to kill the mood. "I won't run," she said, and was let loose.

"Put that sword down," Seras said. "I don't want to get poked." Integra held onto the weapon, forcing Seras to pry it from her hand and send it clattering to the floor. "Lucky thing you dress cheap for a rich girl," Seras said, gripping the front of Integra's tee-shirt and tearing it open from top to bottom, exposing her light caramel colored skin and white sports bra.

"Easy on the damn clothes," Integra muttered.

"Like your easy on mine," Seras muttered back. "You're looking a little light these days, Integra," she said louder. "I was serious about you needing some sun."

"I'll see what I can do," Integra said, thinking she was as awful about being submissive as Seras was at being dominant.

"You should," Seras said, slipping Integra's bra up over her head. "You haven't got much going for you otherwise." She patted each of Integra's breasts from the bottom, making them jiggle. Integra knew she had a fine pair of breasts, but looking at them so close to Seras's diminished them somewhat. She felt her face redden, mostly because of how silly she felt about feeling inadequate.

"You seem to like me well enough," Integra said, earning herself light pinches on her nipples.

"You'll have to do," Seras said. "Now get rid of the rest of your clothes. I'm not doing everything for you."

Integra did as she was told, kicking off her boots and taking down her pants, then stepping out of her panties. "Will you be wanting to make off with these?" Integra asked, holding them up.

Seras snatched them. "I might gag you with them," Seras said.

She pulled Integra in close and didn't so much as kiss her, but sample the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She pulled back and attacked Integra's neck, licking and biting with her lips, letting Integra feel the hard sharpness of her teeth without puncturing her skin. Integra let herself be mauled, and didn't resist when Seras took her to the hard floor.

On her back now, Seras's mouth worked around her neck and down to her breasts, where her hand had been. It now slid downward, pressing against muscle, feeling the inward curve of her torso and following it out over her bare hip. Integra felt a wet mouth clamp over her breast and pull her nipple in so the tongue could flick it around, tormenting it. Integra squirmed, and gasped when Seras moved to her other breast, this time biting her.

She'd drawn blood, and Integra felt it well up in Seras's mouth, mixing with her saliva before she swallowed it. The vampire let out a sharp moan at the first gulp, then a long, appreciative one as more blood came out. It hurt, but Integra felt a tension begin to swell under the bite, one that threatened to break every time Seras's tongue whipped against the nipple.

Another gulp of blood went down, then another, before Seras began to lovingly lick the wound, magically sealing it, leaving nothing but two puncture marks where her fangs had gone in. Seras slid down Integra's body, her face pressed over her chest, stomach, then naval before dipping between her legs. Her long, powerful tongue wasted little time on foreplay, as it didn't need it, and Integra sucked in a breath as Seras entered her. She now felt the full weight of her workout and what Seras had taken from her, and so she lie flat, letting the tongue probe her while the base of it pressed against her clitoris. Powerful fingers dug gently into the bottom of her things, holding her legs apart while Seras took what she wanted. Integra tried to keep from screaming when she came, but it was too much, and she could hear Seras laugh.

She lie on the floor, panting, and felt herself lifted up and thrown over Seras's shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" Integra asked.

"To your room. It's going to be a long night and the floor is hard on my knees," Seras said.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Bath.**

Seras could not remember ever being so filthy.

Fighting ghouls in a marsh, she expected to come away wet and muddy, but in uncovering an ancient crypt filled with some less-than-ancient corpses, all in various states of decay and animation, she had also uncovered new depths of uncleanliness. Had she been human, she would have signed up for a few rounds of antibiotics.

Seras' part of the mission had ended early in the night, but she stuck around in order to show the police where the bodies were. They would have a job of identifying them all, but they could narrow their options down to the list of missing persons reported in the past two months.

-Two months, twenty people. It's obscene,- Seras thought. She was standing in a cell used to decontaminate prisoners before they were interrogated or disposed of. It was the only facility in the Hellsing compound that she found up to the task of scouring her besmirched body. She removed her shirt and dropped it into a bin, followed by her skirt. She thought about saving her stockings, panties, and bra, but more than muddy water had soaked them through and so in the bin they went. Even her boots were tossed.

Naked, she walked into an open, tiled area where a number of heavy-duty shower heads mounted on the walls pointed downward like judges. Feeling a chill, she crossed her arms and realized the water was not controlled from beneath the shower heads, nor had she secured a change of clothes. She did not relish the idea of dripping through the manor to her room, nor was she about to track the filth that still clung to her into the area where she lived.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, and went to find something to remedy her problems.

Integra entered carrying a bucket and a long-handled scrub brush. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. She wore her suit pants but her jacket was missing. Seras was certain she wore no bra beneath the white dress shirt she had on.

"I was going to find the water valve, and..."

"And what, track water all over the compound? Get back over there." Integra sniffed the air. "What did you get into?"

Seras gave Integra the quick version of her night's story, knowing she would want a full report later. Personally, Seras thought the rogue vampire had been just that, and not connected to the group they had been investigating. "Good thing you made the kill," Integra said. "Now stand over there and brace yourself. Face the wall."

She obeyed and from the shower heads came a cold rain. Seras stiffened and stood at attention but did not shriek. Her teeth ground together when she heard a hose being tugged free from its coil. The jet of high pressure ice water was too much when it struck the middle of her back and she cried out. "Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs," Integra shouted over the sound of the water. Seras once more obeyed. She shivered as the icy jet scoured her legs, buttocks, and back. "Turn." Seras turned. The water showed her no mercy, spraying the front of her legs, between them, her stomach, and breasts. Her nipples had become hard bits of rubber and her entire body felt like a brittle pillar of snow. "Dip your head down." The water from the hose was now painful. It felt like her skull would split and just as she was about to beg Integra to stop there was the creak of a brass valve and the water ceased from all angles.

She looked up to see Integra coming towards her with the long brush and a bar of soap attached to a string. She tossed the soap to Seras who caught it only to have it slip out of her hands. She bent to pick it up, keeping her legs straight as she did. "Lather up, police girl. I'm sure you know the drill," said Integra.

"I don't think we ever did this with prison..."

"Quiet, unless you want your mouth rinsed out as well."

"No, ma'am," said Seras, shivering as she rubbed the soap over her nude, shaking form. She lathered every centimeter she could reach. Her face, chest, breasts, stomach, groin, inner thighs, and legs. As white, foamy soap followed the lines of her long body she tried to reach her back but could not.

"Give me that," Integra said, taking the soap. She lathered Seras's back, then began scrubbing with the brush. Seras fought to stand still, the brush alternating between tickling and hurting. Integra was gentle over her breasts. Less so between her legs, but she was showing mercy there, too. Everywhere else was scoured. "On your knees." Seras knelt and using a downward stroke, Integra scrubbed her back. "Get up."

On her feet she felt warm from the brush having made her blood rise, but when she saw the hose come out, she fixed Integra with a wide, pleading look. Integra's face was blank, the cold jet a physical embodiment of the woman's famous glare. Seras quaked under it and turned when she was ordered. When she was dripping with ice water once more, she stood with her head hung. -I killed the vampire, why am I being punished like this? Ooh, this is intense!-

A thick, warm towel was draped over her head and her hair dried vigorously. Strong, gentle hands moved on the other side of the towel, taking it down over Seras' body and removing much of the chill along with the water. Integra lingered around her legs, then produced another dry towel for Seras to wrap herself in.

"You still smell like a charnel house and cheap soap," said Integra. "Come with me."

She was led in nothing but her towel through the dark hallways of the Hellsing compound, then the manor, to the bathroom near Integra's bedroom.

The bathroom was rarely used. Integra enjoyed fine things, but luxury was something she avoided. The bathtub was set into a raised tile platform. Inside were smooth seats. Seras was unable to tell if this were an old feature of the manor or a newer one. She had come across many old things in the Hellsing manor and had been surprised to learn what sorts of so-called modern amenities those in the 1800s enjoyed. The rich ones, at least.

Integra turned the water on and a hot, steaming stream began blasting into the tub. Integra unbuttoned the top of her shirt and sat down on the raised tile, her hand in her chin. "Suffering makes comfort all the more comfortable, does it not?" she asked.

"I suppose it does," said Seras, thinking she would have to remember that when it was her turn. Often she wondered if she gave as good as she got when it came to these things. Part of her wanted to have an honest talk about all of it, but what she loved most was how little they had to speak of it.

She happily sat near the edge of the tub and thought of something to say while it filled, then wondered if maybe silence was best after all. Seras had little time to wonder, as the tub was now nearly full. Integra poured some bath soap in where the water was running and in second suds were everywhere. "Get in," said Integra. "I hope you like the scent, it's all there is."

The bath soap she had used was of some generic flower scent. Seras went in to the hot water feet first and cringed like she had been bitten. Her skin had been tight from the cold and the heat from the bath was powerful and penetrated deep. The deeper she went in the more bearable it became and she was soon nestled on one of the seats, feeling like she could fall asleep. It had been a grueling night, if a short one. The memory of horror and filth seemed distant now. Her mind was practiced in putting space between her and such events.

"And here I thought your old master was high maintenance," said Integra. "He just absorbed any filth he collected."

Seras closed her eyes, feeling the things and people she herself had absorbed since being turned. They were buried deep inside her, some in nicer compartments than others. "Do you think I'll be like him, someday?" Seras asked, careful of spoiling the mood.

"No," Integra said flatly. "Like most of his kind, he threw his humanity away when life became too much for him. You abandoned yours when the only other choice was death. What you'll turn out to be, I have no idea. Don't ask silly questions at this hour."

"Sorry, ma'am."

Integra took a sponge from a container next to the sink and rolled up her sleeve. "I may have missed a few spots with the broad scrub. Let's strike some specific targets, shall we?"

Seras leaned forward and let the soft sponge do its work. She had been scoured clean already of dirt and grime. Now Integra sought knots in her back and shoulders, rubbing them softly until the friction and hot water made them loosen and become soft. As Integra pulled her fingers up Seras' submerged back along a band of tight muscle, Seras groaned. Her master knew what she was doing, her fingers finding each hard muscle, each point of tension, and digging in with just the right amount of pressure to release it. -I should learn this, too,- she thought, her mouth hanging open in silent exclamation. When Integra's fingers crept up the back of her neck to kneed the base of her skull, Seras outright purred. Integra had been right. A night of hell followed by an icy, painful washing down made a hot bath and massage far better than it would have been.

Integra finished with her neck and bid her to lean back. Integra removed her shirt completely, and from the corner of her eye Seras hungered for her. The skin beneath her clothes was a light olive color. Her nipples dark and pert. Seras imagined her mouth filling with blood after she bit into one of those dangling, jiggling lumps and had to check herself. -Later. I'll remind her she's food later,- Seras thought, enjoying the moment.

The sponge worked over Seras' ample breasts, the fingers that held it stiffening the nipples. Integra sponged downward, leaving the tops of Seras' breast to float above the water and suds. The rose when Integra let go of the sponge and her fingers found the soft place between Seras' legs. Leaning back, Seras had no trouble relaxing and letting the pleasure build. She felt like she was being boiled. Roiling heat started from bellow and rose, making her muscles contract and her breath stop. Gently, Integra encouraged Seras to lean back, and sink lower, and lower. The hot water clamped around her face and was heavy on her eyes. She shut her mouth, and let the novelty of not needing to breath distract her from the ever increasing pressure building inside her. She fondled one of her submerged breasts while Integra's free hand found the other. With hot water pressing all around her, Seras was brought to orgasm quickly. She moaned as loud as she felt like, the air in her lungs bursting up through the water in a boil. She choked slightly, as her first instinct when the waves of pleasure stopped was to take in a breath, but her dead body forced the water back out with little trouble. She stayed submerged for a few moments before rising.

"Don't tell me that's the first time you've done that?" asked Integra.

"I think it was."

"I'd take more baths if I didn't need to breathe," said Integra. "I'd submerge myself completely the entire time."

Seras thought she might indulge in them more now herself. "The worst part is the water getting cold," she said.

"This tub is heated," said Integra. "If you're good, you may be permitted to use it in the future."

Seras smiled with the side of her mouth not facing Integra. The game was still on. "Thank you for letting me use it now," she said.

"Nonsense. You smelled awful and now you can pay for the use of it," said Integra, removing the rest of her clothes and getting into the tub. Seras watched her thin frame disappear beneath the suds. Her long, blond strands reminded the vampire of seaweed and, for some reason, fishing nets. Seras began to search for the sponge. "Don't worry about that," said Integra. "A rinsing will be fine for me." She gestured with her fore finger for Seras to come closer. With one stroke Seras was floating in front of Integra, who sat on one of the tub's seats.

It was far more intimate a move than Seras had anticipated, and she hung there in the water, her face blank. Integra's eye twinkled in the dim bathroom light, her face equally inscrutable. She cupped Seras' breasts gently, then took her by the shoulders and submerged her. Seras held the air in her lugs and opened her eyes briefly. While her vampiric eyes exceeded that of any owl or cat, she had nothing on the average fish, and closed them. Touching Integra's legs, however, she reached out with her mind and could see her olive-toned legs, the small patch of yellow hair between them, and the pink nub she sought. She positioned Integra through feel and happily began licking without a hint of self-consciousness. She could feel her master's body writhe, her hands grip her head and hold it down under the water.

Seras used her strength and her long, powerful tongue to gleefully force pleasure onto her master. She could hear her crying out from under the water and it was clear she did not think she could be heard. -You didn't think you'd like it this much, did you?- Seras thought, and wondered if Integra would try and flip things on her for the next round.

Integra's legs were wrapped around Seras' back, and not needing to breath, Seras kept probing the submerged clitoris with her tongue. She toyed with it mostly, but she she fell into a rhythm she sensed Integra truly begin to shudder and convulse. Seras could still hear her crying out above the water. She blew bubbles over Integra's womanhood and felt her hair gripped tight. A few love bites and she was back to licking in the warm water.

When Integra came, Seras had to hold her still. Her muscles could twist metal, yet she could feel the violence of Integra's orgasm, and could hear it. When it was finally over, Seras stayed submerged, her tongue playfully poking the tender genitals she had been pleasing for who knew how long. Even time seemed muffled under water.

Seras rose, and settled back to her original position to admire her handiwork. Integra did not move or speak for several minutes, then opened her eye. "You can go if you want. Good work, earlier," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll have a full report by tomorrow."

She climbed out of the tub, nearly slipped, and dried herself off. She decided to leave the towels where they were, and stalked back to her room through the dark, damp and nude.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

**Mirror**

The sun had gone down, and darkness had crept into Integra's office only to be held off by the glow of her computer. Her eye moved over the still shapes of her office furniture that the shadows made vague in an effort to let the delicious terror she enjoyed steal over her, but the pain was too much. For the past two hours Integra had felt as though a long, cold needle had been shoved through her eye socket and left there to twist and vibrate.

Usually the night she lost her eye felt like decades ago, but when the pain was on her it felt like yesterday. With the physical hurt came the other sort, the kind that doubled up on itself and threatened to crush her like a weight. A heavy dose of prescription pain killers would remove the cold needle, but for the heaviness she needed something else.

She opened her desk to reach for the plastic bottle of pills, then shut it. -Not tonight,- she thought. -I want to be sharp for what's going to happen.-

Her pet's powers had increased alarmingly in recent months, something Integra had not anticipated given the absence of the police girl's mentor. There was also the lingering doubt about what made the young vampire loyal to her. Integra knew she should be worried, but a growing part of her relished the uncertainty.

She shut down the computer, as the light was further aggravating the twisting pain in her eye, making it feel as though something were boring into her skull. It was not throbbing, yet, and she wanted to be in a deep sleep before that happened.

With the computer off she left her office for the dark hallway and strode down it as though she had nothing to fear. Knowing she could not summon a sense of dread to titillate herself, she would have to settle for a sudden shock, and to that end it was best she forget all about the thing stalking her from the shadows.

Integra had reached her room before she wondered if perhaps the stalker had joined her in forgetfulness. -Perhaps a solid whipping will give her an incentive to step up her game a bit,- Integra thought, entering her room and turning on a lamp that left plenty of shadows in the corners.

She took off her shirt, her boots, and her pants. She stood in her undershirt and panties for a moment, waiting, then with a sigh she removed her shirt and bra. She put on and buttoned up a simple nightgown and debated going back into the hall, then perhaps to the kitchen for a glass of water or late-night nosh. She was not hungry or thirsty, and the pain in her eye was not getting better, so she decided to brush her long, yellow hair before going to sleep. This was not a common practice for her, but she doubted any self-respecting vampire could resist a young woman sitting before a vanity.

Integra sat on a stool in front of the mirror. She would not see Seras coming up behind her, and while it was a tired cliché, the move would serve its purpose, assuming the vampire had not completely forgotten it was her turn this evening. As Integra ran the brush through her long, yellow sheet of hair, she fixed her gaze on her eye patch, as if her icy glare would alleviate the pain behind it.

When she was a little girl she had often sat before that very mirror, brushing her hair and thinking about vampires. When her father first told her they were real, she feared them, but the more she learned the more fascinated she became. She closed her eye, trying to remember the dread she had felt before then, when her mind could create pale, fanged corpses and place them in the dark corners of her room to lust over her virgin blood.

When Integra opened her eye, she was no longer sitting before the vanity, at least not according to the mirror. The reflection it was casting belonged to Seras, who wore the same nightgown as Integra and held a hairbrush. She wore no eye-patch. Both of her eyes were whole and wide open, their irises blood red. She wore a smirk on her lips which struck Integra's heart with the terror she had been craving.

Integra felt the brush going through her hair like before. The fear blotted out the pain in her eye, for she could not stop brushing, nor move any of her other limbs. Her lips remained closed, while in her mind she lashed out in wordless panic.

Her breathing remained soft and steady, which helped her mind calm itself. Integra's eye was fixed on Seras' face, which was like a familiar landscape made strange by evil weather.

The brush was set down with a soft _clack_, then Integra's hands silently went to the top button of her nightgown and unfastened it. The other buttons were parted in turn, slowly. Seras' movements mirrored Integra's. The vampire was in no hurry and held no fear of Integra breaking free of the spell.

Seras opened her nightgown, exposing her large, pale breasts. She fondled them gently, while Integra's hands copied the movements on her own, smaller breasts. It almost seemed as though Seras were looking at her own reflection, admiring her body and not Integra's. For her part, Integra felt herself becoming moist and wondered if Seras felt the same.

Seras' fondling became more earnest and intense. She cupped both breasts in her hands and squeezed them before taking her stiff nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Integra felt her own fingers give her nipples firm pinches, making them hard and sending shivers through her body. When Seras licked her finger and ran them over one of her nipples, Integra did the same. From her throat came a soft moan, and her legs opened and closed as she felt a tension blossom between them.

Bending her head down, Seras made Integra follow suit. She was looking at her own, pert breasts. They were a lighter shade than the rest of her skin and half the size of Seras', but that did not seem to matter. Her hand ran between them, going slowly over her stomach, then naval, stopping just above her short pubic hairs where they pressed down, sending her clitoris a promise to return. Integra was breathing more rapidly now. Even though her own hands were upon her, the effect was the same as if it had been Seras'. -Well, this is interesting to say the least,- Integra thought, that being the first cogent notion she'd had since the experience started.

The only element of her she could control was her mind. Even her eyes focused of their own accord, and she found herself starring at parts of her she did not see the appeal in. Her breathing was not her own, either, and she hoped Seras would not forget to keep that particular function going, same with her heartbeat. She could not even writhe in terror at having lost all control, which made the feeling that much worse. -I'm not sure I like this,- she thought, wondering if Seras could hear her and half hoping she could not.

This was good, this was real, she thought. She had not known Seras possessed this ability, and it was entirely possible Seras had just figured it out and was new to controlling it. More terrifying, what if Seras had mastered it in secret? What else had she kept from Integra?

Integra looked up to meet Seras' gaze as her hands drew up around her throat. Integra felt her fingers press in on the soft flesh of her neck so she could feel the blood coursing through her veins and arteries. As her mind spun with panic, her hands slid down over her shoulders and back over her breasts, squeezing and fondling them more. One hand came back up and was admitted into her mouth by her parting lips to be sucked on and coated in saliva before being released. Her wet fingers went beneath her panties and found her equally moist clitoris.

It was like a release valve had been hit. Integra completely forgot the pain in her eye, forgot her terror, and forget herself as her own fingers, guided by the vampire in the mirror, searched her soft flesh for nerve bundles and used them to send surges of pleasure up through her body.

While in ecstasy, Integra found she could not completely turn off her analytical mind. She knew she did not normally enjoy so much pressure so early, but here her fingers were pressing into her almost savagely, yet her body was eager for more. She also liked her breasts to be fondled and touched much harder than they were, but the light pinching she was performing on herself felt almost as good as what was happening between her legs.

-This is how Seras likes it,- Integra thought. -I'm feeling what she's feeling.-

Integra was looking down at herself, watching her hand treat her breasts gently of its own volition while her other hand vigorously rubbed her clit, making her fingers slick with her fluids. The fingers slowed when Integra felt close to coming, and her head picked up to stare into the mirror, where the vampire starred back.

Seras' lips were parted. She was close to coming, too, but she was in control of when that happened and Integra was not. Seras was teasing Integra with it, applying just enough pressure and friction to keep her on the brink. Integra wanted to moan, to beg, but her lips only opened enough to let her breath heavily. When she did this with herself, she always knew how close she was to going off the edge and so slipping was not so much a surprise. When Seras tried to keep her on the edge with her tongue or fingers, it was almost impossible for her to gauge precisely how close Integra was. This was something else entirely. Integra was being held on the very razor's edge of an orgasm with no idea of when she might topple off the other side.

Her eyes were still locked with Seras', who was taking immense joy in the power she held. With every nerve in her body outside her command, Integra was reduced to a mere bystander, able to only think and feel. Seras held her in limbo for what felt like hours, then with no warning made them both come. Integra's hand moved faster, her body shook hard on the stool while her free hand rested hard on the vanity to keep her balance. Her hand did not let up as the orgasm ripped through her, causing her to let out a deep, loud groan.

Like a puppet on a string, Integra sat up straight to face a satisfied vampire who was looking at her like a fondly remembered dessert. Seras brought her wet hand to her lips and sucked them clean, prompting Integra to do the same and taste herself. Her eye closed, and when it opened she was left to face herself in the mirror. Her eye no longer hurt, but she would need a shower in the morning, for she was covered in a thin layer of sweat that prompted her to remove her nightgown completely.

She paced the room for several minutes, savoring the control of her body while anticipating Seras' appearance. When the vampire did not come, Integra considered going to her room and rousing her for an explanation, but thought better of it.

The pain was gone; along with it the heaviness on her chest, and she wanted it to stay that way.

**To be continued...**


End file.
